fanompediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sezon na sąsiada
'''Sezon na sąsiada - '''jest to drugi odcinek, pierwszego sezonu Głupi i Głupszy. Opis Odcinek zaczyna się na polu biwakowym, nagle zaczyna wyć syrena i wszyscy ludzie wychodzą z namiotów. Zbieraja się na dzidzincu przy drewnianej chatce. Nagle przyjeżdza burmistrz Rafał Wajda. Staje na środku chatki, wyjmuje mikrofon i zaczyna wygłaszać przemówienie. - Ogłaszam że sezon polowań zostaje otwarty ! Wszyscy się cieszą widzimy tutaj takze naszych znajomych, Eugeniusza i Żdzisława, którzy się cieszą, jednak nagle przestają i zaczynają patrzeć się na siebie złowieszczo. - Ostrzegam cię, lepiej nie wchodź mi w drogę. - grozi Eugeniusz. - Nie martw się, przebywanie z takim chu*em, nie sprawia mi przyjemności. - odpowiada ŻŹdzisław. - O ty skurwy... - nie zdarża dokończyć Eugeniusz, gdyż zaczyna mówić prezydent. - Kiedy wystrzele tą strzałke z gazem usypiającym, sezon polowań się zatrznie ! - pan burmistrz, wyjmuje pistolet i wystrzeliwuje strzałke, nagle słyszymy krzyk, pan burmistrz patrzy się przestraszony. I wtedy kamera pokazuje jednego z myśliwych z wbitą w oko strzałką, z oka zaczyna pryskać krew, a myśliwy upada uśpiony na ziemie. - Upsss... - powiedział pan burmistz - Miłej zabawy ! - i odjechał. Wszyscy myśliwy rozbiegli się po lesie, oprócz naszych sąsiadów, którzy wciąż byli zjaęci przeklinaniem na siebie. Nagle zauważyli że nikogo już nie ma i takrze pobiegli do lasu. Żdzisław wpadł na pomysł by wjeść na drzewo, miał problemy z wdrapaniem się tam , jednak nagle usłyszał ryk, odwrócił się za nim stał niedziwedź, pan Żdzisław się przestraszył i berz najmniejszych trudności wdrapał się na drzewo. Siedząc na drzewie zuważa jednak, Eugeniusza. Który wyjmuje że swojej torby butelke koniaku i wypija jej zawartość. - O ty skur***nu, nie wolno pić wódy - powiedział do siebie Ździsław i strzelił strzałą usypiająca w Eugeniusz, jednak zamiast trafić w niego rozbił jego butelke, Eugeniusz odwrócił się i zauważył Ździsława na drzewie. - Tak skur****nu ? Tak pogrywasz ? No to masz ! - krzyknąl Eugeniusz i strzelił w Ździsława. Żdzisław to zobaczył i zeskoczył z drzewa, wpadł w krzaki, Eugeniusz obaczył że w kerzaklach coś się rusza, strzelił tam i nie trafił, jednak nie był to Ździsław tylko niedziwedź, któiry wkurzył się i zaczął iść w strone Eugeniusza, Eugeniusz uciekał pwoli do tyl€, jednak nie zauważył i nadepnął na patyk, który przebuił mu nogę. Z jego nogi zaczeła lecieć krew, Eugeniusz krzyknął z bóló i zaczyna na oślep biec tyłem, niezauważył kamienia, potknął się o niego i złamał sobie noge, aż do kośći, znogi zaczeła lecieć krew, ona sam zaczął leżeć na ziemie, niedźwiedź był już obok niego. - Nie nawidze poniedziałków - powiedział Eugeniusz. W tejj chwili zaatakował go niedźwiedź, Zacząl drapać go pazurami, krew tryskała na wszystkie strony, zakrwawiła drzewa i liście, wtedy niedźwiedź przewrócił Eugeniuza na plecy, przebił mu brzych pazurami i zaczął wyjadać jego wnętrznośći, potem rzucił zmasakrowane ciało Eugeniusza na ziemie i odszedł. W tej chwili z krzaków wyszedł Ździsław, z kijkiem wbitym w oko z którego trsykała krew, gdy zobaczył zmasakrowane ciało Eugeniusz, zaczął się śmieć. - Ha ha, nie zaczynaj z przyrodą, bo się spaerzysz. - nagle jednak przestał się śmiać i zmarał na widok rozwścieczonego niedźwiediza. - He he, no co ty strary, dogadajmy się jakoś. - powiedział Ździsław, a niedźwiedź zaryuczał złowrogo. - Ty chyba nie jesteś z tych z którymui można się łatwo doagadać. - powiedział Ździsław, a niedziwedź drapnął go, co sprawiło że odpadła mu ręka, z miejsca w którym powinna być ręka zaczęła lać się krew, Ździsław upadł, jednak zobaczył na ziemie swój pistolet z strzałką usypijącą i trafił niedźwiedzia w łape, a ten upadł uśpiony na ziemie. Ździsław odetknął z ulgą, wstał i powiedział. - Wygrałem ! Jako pierwszy uśpiłem niedźwiedzia, teraz tylko muszę go jakoś dotargać na rynek. - powiedział, zrobił jeden krok gdy nagle spadło na niego drzewo i rozgniotło go na ziemie. Wtedy kamera pokazało ździwionego drwala Jurka.który wkurzony powiedział. - A w dupe, idę do domu - powiedział i rzycił swoją siekre i odszedł. Na koncu kamera się zmniejszyła i pokazał głowe niedźwiedzia który zaryczał, na tym kończy się odcinek. Zgony 1. Ciało Eugeniusza jest zmasakrowane przez niedźwiedzia. 2. Ździsław jest rozgnieciony przez drzewo, ścięte przez drwala Jurka. Urazy 1. Jeden z myśliwych jest trafiony strzałką usypjająca w oko, przez burmistrza. 2. Eugeniusz przebija sobie stopę, przez patyk na który nadepnął. 3. Eugeniusz łamie sobie nogę do kości, gdy przewraca się o gałąź. 4. Ździsław ma oko przebite przez patyk (poza ekranem). 5. Lewa ręka Ździsława jest oderwana przez niedźwiedzia. Ciekawostki 1. Scena w której Ździsław śmieje się z Eugeniusz, kiedy ten jest zabity przez niedźwiedzia, a następnie zostaje zraniony przez te same zwierze, może być nawiązaniem do sceny w filmie Egzorcysta: Początek. 2. Jaszczurke pana Eugeniusza - pana Dinklesa, można zobaczyć siedzącego na jednym z drzew, na początku odcinka (jest to bardzo trudne do zauważenia). Kategoria:Głupi i Głupszy Kategoria:Odcinki "Głupi i Głupszy"